


Show Me The Multiverse

by badgerterritory



Category: Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and America hang out in the multiverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me The Multiverse

When America asked Kate if she wanted to hang out in parallel universes, Kate didn’t even think twice before accepting.

On Earth-617, they found an alternate Kate walking in a Pride parade, holding up a trans pride sign. Kate said, “Oh my god, I’m so hot. I’m gonna fuck her.” America said, “Don’t you dare. We’re hanging out, you are not gonna fuck your alternate self, Princess. That’s just messed up on so many levels.” Kate laughed at her.

On Earth-888, they participated in some sort of contest where they had to walk on their hands while balancing eggs on their feet. Kate had no idea what anyone was saying, but it was pretty fun. They had burgers with everyone afterwards, and even if they couldn’t actually communicate, Kate had a lot of fun.

On Earth-1610, they grabbed popcorn and watched a super-fight. Kate wanted to help but she didn’t have her bow, and it was kind of relaxing to hang out with America and just watch. A Spider-man came by and asked what they were doing and America swore at him in Spanish. He shrugged and left them alone.

They made their way back to Earth-616 and wound up outside Kate’s apartment. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Princess,” America said, and Kate said, “What, you aren’t gonna kiss me goodnight?” And America kissed her goodnight and a whole lot more than that, too.


End file.
